Mini M&M's
by Mini Reyes
Summary: Sara craves M&M's. Short GSR fluff.


A/N: Yet again I have come up with another drabble dripped with a little fluff for Sara and Grissom.

Summary: Sara craves Mini M&M's. GSR fluff.

Disclaimer: I still do not own CSI, doesn't matter how many fic's I do or don't write, I still don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"Honey, can you do me a favour?" Sara asked her husband from the couch in his office.<p>

"Sure, what do you want?" Grissom asked, putting down the case file he was looking at.

Sara smiled at the unintentional insinuation, "Well, there's a lot I want, but I want most right now?"

"Mm?" Grissom encouraged.

"Is M&M's," Sara said, absently rubbing her stomach.

"M&M's?" Grissom repeated.

"Yes, but not just any type of M&M's, the mini ones,"

"Why the mini ones?" Grissom asked.

"They remind me of popcorn," Sara said as if that answered the question.

"And you want popcorn?" Grissom asked becoming confused on how M&M's linked to popcorn.

"No, I said I want Mini M&M's," Sara corrected.

"Okay, right," Grissom said, and then got up from his chair and went in search of Mini M&M's, returning a few minutes later with a little 25g tube of Mini M&M's.

Sara just lit up when Grissom returned with what she was after, and after thanking him for going and getting her the treat, she tore through the plastic wrapping and popped the lid off, pulling out a few of the miniature M&M's and devouring them.

"Thankfu," Sara said again.

"What was that?" Grissom teased, smiling at her enjoyment over something so simple.

Sara finished eating the M&M's she already had in her mouth before speaking, "Thank you," She said again.

Grissom smiled back, "You're welcome," He said and watched her for a minute before reluctantly turning his attention back to the pile of files on his desk.

A while later Grissom looked up and Sara was gone. He frowned and went in search of his wife.

It didn't take long for him to find her, she was in the break room with Catherine, who was laughing, though at what he wasn't sure. He watched as Sara tipped the little red M&M tube upside down, as if expecting one more M&M to fall out. Then Grissom laughed as she pulled a sad face.

"What? No more M&M's?" He asked as he came and sat beside her.

"Having cravings?" Catherin guessed and they both nodded.

"Yeah, one of the 'perks' of her pregnancy, craving all sorts of weird things at weird times," Grissom said.

"And what would you know of it Gil?" Sara teased.

"I would know of the endless trips around either the lab or the supermarket looking for the strangest things," Grissom replied with a smile.

"Aw I'm sorry," Sara said, suddenly feeling a little emotional and guilty, and hugging Grissom. At this point Catherin decided to slip away from the conversation to give the two a little bit of space.

"What are you sorry for?" Grissom asked.

"For making you run around all the time to get me something to eat," She said and Grissom huffed.

"Ah Sara, I don't mind, I really don't, I like doing things for you, and I would do anything for you to make you happy,"

"I am happy Gil, you make me happy,"

"Then why are you crying?" He asked, wiping the tears away for her.

"I'm out of mini M&M's," She said and smiled when he laughed.

"I guess you might want this then?" He asked and pulled a purple bag of Mini M&M's out for her to see.

Her eyes lit up again as he handed the packet to her and she quickly found the corner of the packet and carefully made a large opening and then poured a small pile of M&M's onto the table and then separated seven of them from the pile and made them into a line. Sara then got up and grabbed eight little bowls from the cupboard and then poured all the M&M's into one bowl, then scooped the M&M's from on the table into the bowl as well and then started sorting the seven different coloured M&M's into different bowls.

Grissom watched as she sorted and ate M&M's at the same time, "Honey what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm sorting the colours, I don't like the brown ones, and I'm sure you can guess why," She said with a smile.

Warrick walked in and overheard Sara's last statement, "I guess that means these are up for grabs?" he joked and went to take a few.

"No!" Sara cried, smacking his arm away from her bowl of brown M&M's, "They are certainly not 'up for grabs'… not unless," Sara tipped her head back to look at her husband who now stood behind her, massaging her shoulders, "you don't want them?" She asked him sweetly.

Grissom smiled, "Thank you," He said and he could he that Warrick wasn't watching so he kissed her before she lifted her head back up and continued sorting, "You can have one," He said to Warrick and they both smiled.

"Nah that's okay, I was just messing around," He said and with a smile he nodded his farewell to the couple for the evening and left. They over heard Warrick as he left, "Hey watch out, don't touch Sara's Mini M&M's okay?" He joked to Brass as he came into the break room, "She's very protective of them," he laughed.

Brass looked over at Sara at the table, sorting her M&M's and she smiled and waved innocently at him. Brass then looked up at Grissom and he just pointed to Sara as if to say 'her fault', but he was smiling and went back to massing her shoulders.

_O…k…_Brass thought as he went over to make coffee.

"Cravings," Sara answered his unasked question with a smile and handed Grissom the bowl of brown M&M's then stacked the other six together and chucked the empty one into the sink, and then she took Grissoms hand and pulled him back to his office.

* * *

><p><em>Ah well, that's another bit of light fluff completed. I have to say that I am really enjoying writing CSI fics and I love the reviews that you all give, it's simply wonderful! <em>


End file.
